


Something Completely Different

by VeegiDawn



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Monty Python, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mithrel wrote this for the c_f prompt: Star Trek (TOS or Reboot), Kirk/McCoy, I DON'T LIKE SPAM!!!!</p><p>This story was based off of a monty python skit though both myself and the author have put our own little twist on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Completely Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371589) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a podfic of mithrel's 'Something Completely Different'

I didn't watch the Monty Python skit before I made this podfic so it won't be done in the exact same way. I like it though, I think it gives it more Star Trek character. 

This is a link to stream [Something Completely Different](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/saturday-08-29-pm)

 

Enjoy :D

 


End file.
